


Day 14 - Stripper AU

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Pre-Relationship, bouncer!Jensen, owner!Misha, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Misha owns his own strip club and has a no fraternization policy in place for himself. Then he meets Jensen Ackles.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/397087
Kudos: 19





	Day 14 - Stripper AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit, I took inspiration for this story from one of my Destiel stories "A Match Made in Heaven." Still made this one different enough that it wasn't the same story, just with Jensen and Misha instead of Dean and Castiel. Can't believe I wrote a stripper AU plot where none of the main characters took any clothes off. Go figure, right? Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The music was loud, but the cheers and catcalls were louder.

All part of life at the club. Misha was used to it. If anything, he liked it better there than he did at his house. His house was too quiet. The club, however, was full of life. Didn't hurt that there were a lot of mostly nude dancers on stage either.

Granted, as their employer, Misha didn't want to be a creep and he was completely professional any time he interacted with them. But let's face it, he'd have to be dead not to notice they were attractive, male and female alike. Still, he never made a move.

As he walked through the club, making sure that everything was running smoothly, his manager, Felicia, came up, her ever present tablet in her hand.

"Hey, boss. Your 10:30 is here," she told him, reminding him that he had an interview to do. He always liked handling those personally when he had time to.

"Oh, right. Bouncer. Thanks. Send them to my office." Misha smiled at her then headed through the door for employees. His office was at the end of the hall and he stepped inside, taking a seat at his desk. Felicia, ever efficient, had emailed him the potential employee's application.

"Jensen Ackles," Misha murmured to himself as he looked over the file, reading Jensen's employment history. "Let's see where you've been."

"All kinds of places," came the answer from his doorway.

Misha looked up, blinking in surprise, then felt his face heating up with a blush when he took in Jensen Ackles for the first time. Holy hell. Then cursed himself because he reminded himself he'd told Felicia to send the man to his office. He forced a chuckle and tried to make it sound like he wasn't embarrassed, but knew he failed miserably.

"Oh yeah? That's great. Hi, Jensen, my name is Misha Collins. I'm the owner." He rose from his desk and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Thanks for seeing me." Jensen had a strong grip, a smile to die for and green eyes that Misha could get lost in. And that golden brown hair had Misha just aching to run his fingers through it.

"Sure. Have a seat." Misha gestured to the empty chair in front of his desk before he sat down in his own chair again. "So I see you have a lot of experience as a bouncer."

"Yeah, I worked in a few clubs in Austin over the years. Never failed to keep me on my toes," Jensen replied, grinning a bit in a way that Misha found utterly charming. Fuck, he was in so much trouble.

"Yeah, I can definitely understand that. What has you interested in working here?" Standard boring interview questions, but Misha felt like it was best to get straight to the point of things.

"Well, my friend Jared is one of the bartenders here actually. I listed him as a reference." Oh right. Misha was doing such a great job looking like a competent boss. He hadn't even finished looking over the guy's application before doing an interview with him.

"Yeah, that's right. He's been here a few years now. One of my best employees really. Don't tell him I said that." Misha played off the slip up like he'd known all along and figured the little joke would help distract Jensen enough that he could move seamlessly onto the rest of the interview.

"No worries. Wouldn't dream of making his ego bigger than it already is." Jensen seemed amused, but something in his gaze made Misha realize that Jensen had seen right through him. Damn. He did make Misha laugh though.

"Right. Yeah, can't have that." What was it about this man that had him flustered and fumbling? He was normally a pro at doing interviews and interacting with other people, but just talking to Jensen was turning Misha into an idiot. "I'll be honest, if I hadn't known you were here to interview for the bouncer job, I would have thought you were here to interview to be one of the dancers."

Misha froze when Jensen arched a brow at him. Oh mother fucking shit. Why the HELL had he said that? What the fuck was he thinking? That was a fucking sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen. Jensen was going to turn around and walk right out the door then tell everyone he knew what a pig Misha was. Fucking fuck! His attention was drawn back to the present instead of racing through the what could be when Jensen spoke again.

"I'm more a private dancer," Jensen said. There was no mistaking the little grin at the corner of his mouth or the way he'd lowered his voice to sound flirtatious and Misha stared. Oh boy.

"Is that so?" Misha leaned back slightly in his chair, watching Jensen very carefully with his bright blue eyes.

"Well, not just for anyone, but maybe I'll tell you who later." Jensen chuckled, never looking away from Misha's face and Misha was quite sure he was blushing like a little boy with a schoolyard crush instead of acting like a grown ass man. He cleared his throat loudly and barely resisted the urge to tug at his shirt collar. Was it hot in his office or was it just him?

"Oh, uh… Well. Um." So articulate. He was cringing inwardly. "I'm afraid I have a strict no fraternization policy with my employees." He didn't want to be that boss. His employees could get involved with each other at their own discretion, but Misha didn't let himself do that.

"In that case, maybe I shouldn't become your employee. Maybe I should just tell you to give me a call using the number on my application instead." Jensen rose to his feet and offered Misha his hand, drawing Misha to his feet to automatically accept his hand.

"You… You're withdrawing your application?" Misha asked, looking completely surprised by the turn of events.

"If I do, will you call me?" Jensen asked, his hand still holding onto Misha's long past the usual amount of time a handshake lasted. Misha didn't mind.

"I… Sure," he finally said once he could get his mouth to actually work in regard to forming words.

"All right then. Thanks for your time. And I'll talk to you later." Jensen winked at him, squeezing his hand. Then he let go and left the office.

Misha stared at the closed door to his office once he was alone again. Did that really just happen? Holy shit. He was grinning when he sat back down, then sent a quick text to Felicia to tell her that Jensen wasn't going to be hired.

No, he wasn't going to hire Jensen. He was going to date him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
